


Trial By Luck

by PeachesOrSilk



Series: Fatum [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anti-Hero, Blood and Gore, F/M, Humor, Modern Girl in Thedas, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesOrSilk/pseuds/PeachesOrSilk
Summary: Chains? Waking in a dank, dark cell? Oh, my!Sounded like another crazy dream as any other to Akira, merely one in an expansive litany of weird. I mean, everyone had their kinks, yeah? However, it soon becomes apparent this is no oddball dream. The pain and vividness is something that could never be conjured, even for a lucid dreamer such as herself –and let’s not mention the crime-against-nature aromas assailing her nostrils.How will our poor, lost soul cope in this new world she finds herself unable to escape from? Power through and take names? Or stand there looking constipated and in need of laxatives?*Previously Attempt*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, scenes, dialogue, and lore of Dragon Age are copyrighted and a licensed product of Bioware. This is a work of fiction, all rights and reserves are retained by Bioware and its affiliates.
> 
> Italics from MC are thoughts and/or English.  
> ENJOY THE RIDE!

Whispers, surrounding and demanding attention pull me from deep sleep. I struggle to wakefulness as the whispers became stronger, more insistent. Vaguely they sounded almost familiar...but they were strange, so very strange…and yet my brain couldn’t place why.

Blinking the fog from my eyes and straining against the light that was falling from the torches above, I try to focus on the shadows that were becoming more distinct. The thought coming foremost to mind was one of being impressed with the quality of the dream. Sounds, smells, feeling; all are overpowering and for a second, they are too much. A sense of severe exhaustion, terrible hand itchiness, and heaviness consume me and I attempt to lift my hands in order to wipe them down my face. With a jerk they stop short. I look down and finally notice the large shackles covering my wrists.

_Ugh. Why am I dreaming about being restrained? I mean I’m not against some kinky stuff but manacles are a little much and if this is supposed to be a sexy time dream it’s certainly starting in all sorts of weird....Thanks brain. Okay time to change some of this up a bit to-_

The inner rant interrupted by the closest figure breaking from her heated discussion and coming forward in a rush as she notices that I'm coherent.

_What. The. Fuck._ I feel my jaw drop and my face contort into an oh so special expression that has been known to make people laugh because of its ridiculousness. Men who had their swords pointed at me step back at the approaching woman. My attention shifts from her as the thought of, _how did I miss that?_ drifts through before snapping back to an accusatory tone being directed at my person.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.” A heavy pause fills the room before she continues, “Except for you.”

I can guess the gist of what is being thrown at me, but have no clue as to the language Cassandra's speaking. It’s almost a mixture of Korean and German all butchered together to make some unholy hodgepodge.

_What is wrong with you brain? Why must you mess with me by putting me in such crazy face situations? I know I wanted to have game dreams but come on! Guess stick to the story and see where this loony train goes I suppose._ I sigh to myself and shake my head. _What the hell, it’s a dream, I’m sure they can understand me at least._

_“Assuming this is about the Conclave, I have no clue.”_ My face scrunches in thought before I add, _“well, actually I do, but I don’t think I’m supposed to say what’s up.”_

Utter silence consumes the cell at my speech. Both Cassandra and Leliana are wearing twin expressions of confusion and it's the first clue something is wrong before Cassandra’s face turns thunderous.

_Oh shit._

An explosion of pain hits me full force in the left side of my face, instantly bringing tears to well in my eyes from the incredible sting. For a few heartbeats black spots dance in my vision and I grit my teeth to keep from crying from the intense throbbing radiating from my jaw.

_OWW! WHAT THE FUCK! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Holy crap this hurts. Not a dream! Not a dream! What the hell?! How in the nine hells did this happen? Crap. CRAP! Ugh, try not to cry like a puss. Oh my god I’m going to cry like a puss, this hurts so much! Why does a punch hurt this bad?!_

“Trying to pretend incompetence? You think this is a joke?! Answer me! What happened to the Divine?!” Cassandra all but yells in my face as she grabs fistfuls of my tunic.

I look up as Leliana drags Cassandra away from me; using what sounds like a calming tone, “Cassandra, we need her.”

That’s when I see the reason behind what feels like a broken jaw but is probably just a really nasty bruise. _“Did you just fucking punch me with gauntlets on?! OWW!”_ Though in hindsight it was perhaps more of a love tap than a punch coming from Cassandra.

At the moment though, I was too busy thinking about what I was going to do and how in the world I got here in the first place.

_Aliens came and got me and now I’m in some sort of space probe sleep? Nope._

_Time or some sort of dimension slip maybe? No, I don’t think so._

_Died? Maybe I had a stroke or car accident and I’m dead. Although why would I get pulled into a game if I croaked? UGH! I can’t remember anything! Last thing that comes to mind was playing with my cats and getting ready to shower. What happened after?_

Once again I'm pulled from my thoughts as Leliana comes to stand before me and even though I couldn’t understand, I had a sneaky suspicion of what was being asked of me and that I had some decisions to make.

“Let’s try this again. Do you remember what happened? How this began? You need to be honest with us. It will be better for all involved if you don’t try to push us.”

_“Look I don’t know exactly what you said; really wish I had memorized some shit now I tell you what, but I think I have the general idea. No I did not kill the Divine. No I did not make some glowy specialness in the sky. And yes you are going to need me.”_ At the last I glance down at my left hand to be sure I actually had the bloody anchor. And yup, there she be; explained the monster itch I was sporting.

Through my whole epic speech of denial I was greeted with looks of rising anger again from Cassandra and a thoughtfulness from Leliana. She stared at me for what felt like minutes, searching my eyes and maybe even my very innermost self before she nodded and turned to Cassandra.

“She is not speaking like that to throw us off or to lie. Maybe coming out of the breach changed her or did something to make her like that. Either way we shall have to wait and see to know more. Unfortunately we do not have the luxury of time.”

A deep, bone weary sigh issues from Cassandra before addressing Leliana, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” With a nod Leliana leaves and though I'm clueless, I hope it’s about releasing me and not leaving me there to get the crap beat out of me.

With a purposeful stride she comes to me and kneels down. I stiffen, readying myself for another possible round of bad cop. To my relief she releases me long enough to tie my hands with rope from her pockets.

_So not the best start but seems as though things are still going the same way as the game. Hmm...don't know if this is going to be a good thing._

Cassandra leans close to help me to my feet and gestures me to follow. Two guards who had remained behind open the doors leading outside. The flood of light after being in a dimly lit space makes me blink repeatedly and tear up just a little. The tears are most certainly not from the throbbing still coming from my left cheek; yes, most certainly not.

After walking a short distance from the building she half turns to me, looking into my eyes before turning up to the breach that can be seen even from this great distance. "You may not be able to understand or maybe you do, but we call it 'the breach'. It's a massive rift to the world of demons and every hour it seems to grow larger. There are more of these rifts but that is the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave. Unless we do something, this breach will grow and swallow the world."

Before she can continue on what I am sure is an explanation of events, a flare of bright green light pulses from the breach at the instant it feels like I went and put my hand on an oven burner firing at full heat.

I grab my hand as hard as I can and put all my strength into pressure points on my palm to make it bearable. Other than my initial scream, I remain relatively quiet. Clenching my teeth as viciously as I can to keep it that way, even thankful for the jabbing sensation in my mandible to help distract from the agony.

_HOLY BALLS! GODDAMN! FUCK! Hurts so bad._

Taking deep breathes in through my nose and letting them out through my mouth, the pain subsides as quick as it starts it seems. Leaving me more than a little tired and now wary.

Cassandra comes to kneel before me again, not even realizing I had gone to my knees, she says "Each time the breach expands, so does that mark on your hand." Now she hesitates, even though she and I both know I can't understand her words, "And it is killing you. We think it is the key to stopping this but there isn't much time." Again she hesitates, trying to convey the need of me to help. The only reassurance I can offer her is a weak smile and a nod in the hope to suggest that I was game.

An expression of relief and maybe even a little pride crosses her face before she moves once again to help me to my feet. Cassandra walks forward to take the lead; talking to me to help fill the silence or maybe she thinks that if I listen enough by ability to understand the language will come back. I snort to myself; _fat chance_.

We walk through Haven and it takes all my willpower not to gag at the smell and ignore the many angry faces and whispers. Fear was palpable in the air, like the brush of dark tendrils caressing the skin as we pass. Lost to my musings I tune out what is happening around me and follow sedately behind Cassandra.

_Never thought I would think this but, thank god I worked in an animal clinic during college. Yikes! These smells are enough to give even the most disturbing aromas a run for their money._ Cassandra pauses in her rambling and looks to me, I give a nod to show I'm paying attention and she turns back to continue. _Well this is not going too great so far. I have very little experience fighting; I mean the amount of Krav Maga is not nearly enough to handle people who fight on a regular basis to stay alive. I'm only a beginner at best, so maybe five seconds before I get powned in a real fight? Yay? Jeez, and swordplay? Pfft! Well, I could last longer I suppose..._ I raise a brow at myself and tilt me head. _Better than a beginner if I do say so myself, but not quite so proficient as an intermediate._

When my impressionable young mind had sought those classes years ago, it certainly had not been under the expectation to actually _use_ any of those skills. They were a neat hobby! Something cool that you see in the movies and read in cheesy adventure novels! Not go out and purposely _need_ in order to survive.

_Nrhmm_... A deep sigh escapes as the enormity of what I needed to prepare myself for hits. But then another thought jumps to the forefront and helps put me into a better mood.

_Wait, what am I exactly? A rogue, warrior? Sadly, not a mage since I don't feel any different; well, aside from the stupid buzzing and throb of hornets that has taken up residence in my hand. Bah! Really like mages too. All well, probably better that way. I don't doubt that important shit would start exploding and getting set on fire -myself included, if I had those capabilities._

By now we have made it out of Haven and past the bridge to the trail winding around the mountain. Sounds of battle in the distance along with the overall sensation of chaos chocking the air has made it harder to focus on my thoughts and try to push down the rising anxiety crawling through me. Fires are burning on the path, smells of burnt flesh and wood brings back memories of cauterizing wounds during surgery. I hold on to those memories in the hope that I don't think of myself among the burning corpses.

Oh and there are corpses.

Even if I wanted to avoid the sight, I knew that sooner or later there would be no ignoring it. I make sure to look, better to get used to it when not in the heat of people or creatures gunning to murder me. Surprisingly it is not as bad as I thought it would be psychologically. The only reasoning for not being creeped the fuck out I could think of was my chilling lack of apathy for people. Animals on the other hand... cried like a little baby. A snort bubbles up at that before I can smother it, _Good thing I'm an animal loving, people hater I suppose. Ah, the irony._

As we come upon a curve in the path, the breach along with the surrounding area opens before us and I see another bridge that will lead into the valley beyond. The buzzing from my left palm has been steadily growing and the pulsating warns me that another bout of painful fun times is close at hand. I tense for what I am sure is coming any time now and the anchor does not disappoint. Before making it halfway to the bridge the anchor flairs as an answering burst comes from the breach off in the distance. I was ready enough that at least I keep the majority of the scream in.

Mostly.

_GRR! SHIT! Damn this hurts so much. How did the Inquisitor stand this?_ With that thought, a harrowing realization surfaces. _AH. HELL. NAH! This gets worse by nine thousand percent in Trespasser and their arm dissolves like goddamn fairy farts! NOPE! Whole lot of nope. I need to think of how to get this shenanigans under control._

Once again I am down on my knees without realizing and Cassandra silently comes to help me to my feet. I'm embarrassed at my weakness in front of the stoic warrior. She was always one of the companions I most respected in the game and to be faced with it up close and personal just made it even more apparent. Perhaps sensing my thoughts, Cassandra gives me a reassuring nod with a smile and pats me on the shoulder before releasing me to continue down the cobbled trail. Forcing me to follow to the bridge. The bridge was drawing closer and closer until it looms just in front of me. Cassandra had already made it partly across before noticing that I have stopped, staunchly refusing to budge and set foot on that Bridge of Doom. She turns to regard me with an expression of confusion, motioning for me to keep going with a wave of her hand but I remember what is supposed to happen at this point.

_Bridge goes down and I get my first taste of a fight. Highly doubt that falling on ice is going to feel too great. Ah man...._

I try to gesture for us to go around instead but it doesn't look like Cassandra either understands or has the patience for that. _Really should have practiced charades more_ , I think to myself. She grabs me by my ropes and drags me forward. Being barely over five feet and having what can best be described as weak sauce arm strength, it takes little effort on her part to get us to the middle of the bridge. Surprise, surprise; it gets blown to smithereens. Opening a giant hole in front of us and tumbling us to the iced over river below as the stone crumbles beneath our feet.

From the corner of my eye I see Cassandra roll into the fall and come up in a fighter stance. Me? Stuck a graceful landing of course.

As I try to get up from knocking the wind from myself on the belly flop down and force air into my lungs, Cassandra yells something across the ice to me. I look up to see her engaged in battle with a demon and another appearing from the ice a few feet in front of me.

_Oh shit. Nut up or shut up time._

I frantically get to my feet and look behind at the crates and destroyed barrels that I know are supposed to have a weapon for me.

_Just need to stay alive long enough for Cassandra to help with this guy.....What. The. Fuck?!_

I desperately scan back and forth, keeping the rapidly approaching demon in my peripheral. There is no weapon. Nothing.

_Crap. CRAP! Why is everything shitting in my Cheerios?!_


	2. Chapter 2

I give up searching when the demon is almost right on me. Scrambling away as fast as I can and not at all looking like a competent warrior or rogue, I keep out of its reach, barely missing getting caught in its claws. By the time Cassandra comes to help me I am gasping in air and quickly put her between me and it. I watch as Cassandra bobs under the demon's upward swing and cuts out with her sword to land a slash along its torso. When it leans to the right from the blow; Cassandra quickly closes the distance to bash it as hard as she can with her shield, stunning it for precious seconds. Seconds are all she needs. Rotating her body to the right, she uses her momentum and weight to slash through its neck. Before the head even stops rolling it is already disintegrating back into the fade along with the rest of its body.

Still trying to catch my breath, Cassandra sheathes her sword and comes to stand in front of me. She pulls a small knife from her hip and cuts through my binds. With them free I am surprised by how raw they actually feel. All the adrenaline and shock of my situation must have dulled the ache. Rubbing my wrists I look to her to see what's next.

"You could have ran while I was dealing with the demons. Or attacked me when my back was turned. You did neither, though I am not sure why you chose not to fight yourself. Your actions have warranted a small level of trust, at least enough to give you a weapon. There are going to be more demons the closer we get to the breach and your death could doom us all." Spinning on her heel, she stalks to the crates and barrels that I had recently looked over and bends to pick up something I must have missed in my haste.

Straightening, she faces me and tosses a staff my way. A. Staff. I actually catch it on reflex and it takes a moment for it to click.

_A staff...Mages get staves...I'm supposed to be a mage?! WHOOP!_

I can't keep it in and yell, " _A mage! FUCK YEAH!"_ Followed by a fist pump. With a large stupid smile on my face I glance back to Cassandra who had started to walk to the bank after tossing me the staff. The look on her face is one of questioning whether it was a good idea to give the insane person a weapon. With a shake of her head and a disgusted noise she ignores me and trudges up the bank to the path we needed to follow in order to get to the forward camp.

With a pep in my step and not being able to completely wipe the smile from my face; though I was able to rein it in enough not to look like a maniac; I jogged to catch up to Cassandra. Noticing me gaining, she must have took it to mean I wanted to pick up the pace. Cassandra gives a nod and starts off at a brisk jog down the road heading into the valley and to the sounds of battle. Some of my enthusiasm flags a little and I stutter mid cadence but quickly recover to keep jogging so I do not lose sight of Cassandra or have her pull ahead too far if something decides I look tasty.

We haven't jogged very far from the bridge when we come upon a ravine with fallen soldiers and more shades along with wraiths floating on the hill. This time I am expected to help deal with them I have no doubt. I try to feel any kind of magic tingle or something, anything besides the pulsing of the anchor.

Nothing.

I feel nothing different.

Cassandra points to the demons and says something to me as she draws her sword before charging with her shield raised to get their attention focused on her. Probably to give the mage at her back time to cast and cover her.

_Fuuuuuccckkkk......_

I close my eyes, using anything I can think of to search for my magic specialness I am supposed to have. Cassandra's grunts and calls can be heard even from the great distance, but I ignore it and focus harder.

Nothing.

_Okay, not working...Aren't staffs supposed to help mages focus their power or something? What the hell, it feels the same as when I didn't have it! Alright, maybe I need something else to trigger it..._

A firm hand interrupts my pursuit of answers and my eyes snap open while I raise my staff to bash the crap out of whatever is in my face. Cassandra grabs my staff as I stop my momentum aimed at her head.

"By the Maker! What was that?! You just stood there while I took care of everything!"

Seeing her face in full pissed mode again, I have no doubt it's about the mage just standing there seeming to sit back and let the warrior handle things. _"Sorry,_ Cassandra _. I have no clue how to do it, I swear I'm trying. Either I'm just really stupid or maybe I am not a mage. UGH! Powers always worked when the hero calls for it in the movies and books!"_ I give her an apologetic look and shrug my shoulders. I know she can't understand but I felt like I had to say something and hoped that I could get her to see that I did not mean to leave her without backup.

Cassandra stares into my eyes as I try to explain myself and for a few heartbeats she continues to do so until slowly she steps back from me and closes her eyes. Letting out a slow breath she opens her eyes and the anger slips away leaving once again her stoic expression I have seen so many times before. Another nod and a gesture to keep going and she turns away to continue the jog to the forward camp.

We did not get past the ravine before we saw more wraiths on the slope of the next hill. No going around them it seemed since there was only one way up. This time when Cassandra went forward to engage them, I tracked behind her to go after one that was off by itself, leaving the mystery of my lack of magic for later.

Even though I was scared and anxiety had a firm stranglehold on me, I tried to picture this as a sparring match and pushed myself to just do it. I may not know how to fight with a staff but with any luck I could make up for it with footwork. I came at the wraith with jerky movements, pivoting the lower part of the staff to hopefully crack against its torso in an uppercut. The demon easily floated aside and out of my reach. I stepped in to follow through with a side sweep but once again it floated away, like it was taunting the feeble attempt at fighting.

In frustration I picked up the pace. Using my growing disgust at my lack of skills to eat away my fear. Being able to now smooth out my movements, I fell into the flowing footwork of a fencer, calling on all those years having to go against fast opponents. It's exhausting but it works. Though most of my blows are being blocked or pushed aside, I am at least able to keep up with the demon and touch it. I hear noise behind me and I swiftly switch my footwork to that of Krav Maga to angle myself so I am not being flanked without tripping over my feet or losing my center of balance.

 _Cassandra. Cassandra has come to help._ Together we make quick work of the wraith as it seems to want to stay focused on the annoying bug who kept jabbing and batting at it instead of the actual threat that was Cassandra.


	3. Chapter 3

An ecstatic smile is on my face as the body disperses to the fade. " _Booyah_!" Without thinking I put my fist out for Cassandra to bump which gets met with a confused quirk of her brow. Undeterred I grab her right hand now free of its sword and put our knuckles together. She humors me but I can almost hear her inner voice going 'suuuurrreee....'

_All well, they will catch on._

I turn to study our path ahead, the frozen river covers the ground forward forcing us to cross in order to climb the steep stairs further on. Anxiety starts to crawl through me, locking me in what feels like a stranglehold, not at all having to do with the prospect of fighting again.

_We haven't found Varric and Solas yet, I know that's coming. Oh god, how do I approach that situation? Fuck going along with the story like I'm supposed to, no way do I want to experience what an explody palm of doom and losing an arm feels like. But if I don't go along with things I won't know how that will change things, will it make shit worse? Man this sucks..._

Cassandra has already gone a fair distance from me at this point, almost making it to the stairs. I scurry as fast as I can to catch up but it proves difficult to do any type of hurrying when your slipping and sliding all over the place.

_How does she saunter over the ice like its dirt? She must have some type of seeker power that makes her soles stick._

Fierce whistling and then a deafening crash halts me in my sliding as two fade like meteors fall at the base of the stairs. Demons appear from the glow, coming toward us. A shade swipes at Cassandra while the two wraiths glide away to put distance and throw their fade farts at us. My slipping on the ice to get into the fray is the only thing that saves me from a face-full of it before I make it to solid snow covered ground.  

The second my feet dig into snow I push off as hard as my tired body can to stop the closest wraith from shooting point blank into my chest. I pretend the staff is a saber and feign a jab to the wraith's torso before changing the attack to a cut along its head.

With a _whoosh_ my attempt falls short and I am left to close the gap to try again. Step, step, _whoosh,_ drift away _-_ seems to be pattern as I struggle to hit the stupid thing. I don't even question why I haven't felt some spirit goop hit me from the other wraith, I'm just thankful that this one is kept busy enough to not do it itself.

Help arrives as the last of my energy reserves start to flag. Calmly performing a slide swipe through the wraith's body, Cassandra finishes what I had desperately been failing at.

She notices how hard I'm breathing and using the staff to hold my tired weight. Maybe it's to encourage me but after an awkward pat on the shoulder and a smile for reassurance, she leads at a sedate pace up the sheer stairs.

 _Just keep going, think of this like a heavy workout. Mind over matter. Ugh I wish I was in better shape._ Slowly I follow her up, forcing my exhausted body to keep going. Battle cries and the crackle of what I can only assume is magic can be heard clearly somewhere nearby.

My thighs feel like jelly by the time I join Cassandra at the top. There's not a large section of road to follow before it drops away, probably from a blast, into another valley. From the volume of the fighting it must be right in front where the drop-off is. As one we both move forward and Cassandra does not hesitate to jump down to join the fray.

I stop when I see Varric and Solas in the flesh. It feels as though I have been punched in the gut and a small gasp escapes. The reality of what could come and how on earth I was supposed to steer it to a better direction held me immobile. It wasn't until three voices were all calling to me that I snapped out of it enough to pick my spot and jump down to join the rest of them.

I moved quickly to stand beside them and before I had come to a full stop my left hand was yanked into the air and pointed at the rift above us.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" My hand feels as though thousand of ants are crawling all over it while at the same time there is a massive tug from the middle of my palm. As the rift closes the tugging becomes more insistent, almost like it wants to pull me in. The hold on my wrist grounds me and seems to keep me from being sucked into the pull.

With a burst of green the rift disappears and Solas drops my hand. I pivot to face him, not at all expecting my initial reaction.

_Oh wow..._

He wasn't the typical handsome that the average person would label him but there was something that was hard to describe about his face that read as 'attractive'. More so now that I had the added benefit, or not, of being faced with him in the flesh.

_Huh. Seems I still think he's pretty._

_HA! I know you're up to shenanigans though so that's not going to fly!_

"Forgive me, there was not much time before more made it through. I theorized the mark would be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake. It seems I was correct."

_UGH! The voice is still attractive too. No heart, NO!_

Cassandra who had been behind me stepped forward to question whatever Solas had said, most likely to say something about how the anchor worked. They exchange a few words, nothing that I can understand but at least I can guess at. Varric now moves to join in at this point while stepping forward to presumably give his introduction.

"Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller..." As Varric rumbles on the wind picks up causing a lock of hair to fall in my eyes. Absently I brush it back to tuck behind my ears and freeze.

Quickly I school my features and pretend to smooth my hair out more while subtly feeling my ears .

_Pointy, that's certainly a point. I'm an elf, have to be. If I was a Qunari, pretty sure I would have felt some drag from those horns..._

I smile and decide it's time to test something.

 _"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet y'all,"_ and because I did not know what I should say here, or who I am supposed to 'be', " _my name is Lavellan."_

Stunned silence greets me. Where Cassandra knows what to expect, I suppose she did not warn the other two about the language barrier. I smile wider when I see twin expressions of shock, confusion, and all around 'what the hell' from our newest companions.

_Judging from his face, I don't think Solas knows what I said but I should probably make sure..._

"Uhm...huh. That doesn't seem right. Have a translation for that, Chuckles?"

"No. In my travels I have not encountered a spoken language such as this."

"Could the mark or having been in the breach done something to her? I thought her a mage since I can feel the stirrings of magical energies about her, but she has not used magic in any of our encounters."

Solas studies me as if I am some sort of great puzzle that was thrust upon him and for long seconds I try to keep my face blank, wondering if he understands me or not. The fact that Solas' undivided attention is focused on me and I had already thought he was intriguing, makes the task of seeming unaffected impossible.

The bane of all gingers crops up even though I am no innocent young thing. I can feel my face heat and what would be a slight blush to some, is never that nice for red heads.

_Oh my god....I am too old for this! UGH! NO! Calm your tits!_

Thankfully he takes pity on me and directs that sizzle back to Cassandra. "I do not believe so, though with the fade, anything is possible. She is certainly a mage, the energies you feel are that of a person with the aptitude for magic. It would take more time to fully understand what happened and it seems we cannot ask our new mage here."

Putting a sickly sweet smile on my face and keeping my tone light, _"I know your orb did this, you gave it to the big bad, and that your trying to bring down the Veil. So what does the Dread Wolf think of having a Mogwai call you out on it?"_ Through my whole exchange I was finding it harder and harder not to laugh but like a trooper I kept my voice even and smile in place.

Bewilderment and uncertainty was all I was met with from Solas. _Experiment success I suppose, if he didn't react to that then he most certainly doesn't know English. Good and bad thing I guess. I can say what I want without worry but it also means I have to mime everything until I can learn the stupid language._ I release an inner sigh. _Shit just keeps getting pilled on my 'to do list'._

With a shit eating grin and a slap on Solas' shoulder Varric comments, "I think she likes you, Chuckles."

"It is probably just an introduction." Clearing his throat he gestures to himself and pronounces his name, "My name is Solas."

Varric follows his example and simply states his name while waving to himself, "Varric. No need for last names or titles."

I put my hand out for each of them in turn as they make their introductions and state only my 'name' so that I can at least know when they want something from me specifically.

Satisfied that we were now acquainted with each other, Cassandra makes a few last comments to Varric which he has no trouble throwing back it seems before she motions us to press on. I hang back to allow the others to pass me so I can take up the rear. Unfortunately Solas seemed to have other ideas, patiently waiting for me to make the hop over the barrier to follow our comrades.

Letting out an exasperated sigh I take the hint and vault over permitting Solas rear guard. Down the incline we go overlooking an iced lake. To save time we skid down to the edge and try to cross the lake instead of going all the way around. Carefully we pick our way hoping all the way that no one falls through the ice.

A large whoosh and loud roar proclaim another fade meteor bomb. It's no surprise when demons come flowing out, seemingly focused on the most squishy of our troupe; me.

Bianca releases a harsh cough then a bolt sails past me into the closest shade. The air electrifies and tingles over my skin as magic streams by and finds its mark. Cassandra has already drawn most of the shades and wraiths attention on herself, giving me a chance to get a hold of myself after the initial tension of having bolts and magic fly dangerously close to my head.

Trusting that they will adjust accordingly to the amateur in their midst, I charge in to help. It's over almost as soon as it began it seems and other than some very close call of bolts whizzing between raised arms and magic singeing my hair, things went pretty good.

I did not miss the shared looks of concern and uncertainty that passed amongst them, no doubt from the mage refusing to cast spells or at least having enough presence to keep out of the way of incoming attacks.

As inappropriate as it is, I can't help but find the humor in it. I give them a self-conscious grin and 'what can I say' shrug.

With some head shaking, shrugs, and sighs; they let the matter drop and we carry on. Once again with Cassandra in the lead, Varric close behind, and me with Solas taking up the rear positions. No one seem interested in trying to get me to interact with them, which is fine by me since it gives me a chance to come up with a plan of action.

 _Not a complete disaster so far. Haven't been eviscerated or set on fire, so yay. Most pressing issues are I need to learn the language and how to fight with magic. Or at least how to perform magic._ Snort. _I am a terrible mage._ I shake my head. _Not to mention what I'm going to do about the Solas thing._ A quick peek at Solas before I divert my eyes forward again. _I think on that front I need to see if I can get answers from him about things I don't know about. Pieces here and there that I can put together later. See if there is legitimate reasons behind the Veil needing to come down. Good thing is that I have a giant leg up considering what I do know. So basically just need to outsmart the Dalish trickster god...._

With that thought I can't suppress the wolfish smile that spreads across my face while my inner self is maniacally laughing. _Challenge accepted!_

I feel Solas' eyes on me as I walk. I can just picture those gears spinning in his head, trying to figure out the Mogwai that has his power. Not being one to ignore when I know people are looking at me, I glance over and study him.

 _I still don't think he's a bad man so I might be able to salvage something. Would suck to have to make him truly be alone by fighting him. Poor guy needs friends and a damn hug, especially when he gets the sad kicked puppy look in Trespasser._ My head tilts a little to the side as I consider how to save him from himself. I lock eyes with Solas who looks as though the way I was studying him has made him uncomfortable. Embarrassed, I quickly stop and stare at Varric talking to Cassandra to give me something to pay attention too.

_Whoops, guess I look like a creeper._


	4. Chapter 4

The process of creatures appearing, we fight, and I try not to get hit with anything continues all the way to the forward camp. Our progress is halted by a rift blocking our passage through the gates. The soldiers stationed struggle to keep the demons pouring from the rift at bay. Two men who had been separated from the others are cornered and viciously torn apart as sharp talons tear through armor and flesh. Their screams rend the air while my team position's themselves between the remaining troops and shades.

I stay next to Solas, using the warmth of his barrier surrounding us to ignore the queasiness in the pit of my stomach from the gruesome deaths.

Knowing that the rift is my job, I widen my stance preparing for the tugging pull of the anchor. Thrusting my left hand forward, I wait. When the anchor remains dormant I attempt to imagine the hungry drag that had seemed to want to take me with it.

Not. Even. A. Fizzle.

Eye twitching, I decide another approach might be necessary.

 _"Shazzam! Go-Go Anchor!"_ Left eye squinting while the right opens wide, I yell, _"by the power of the Green -HOOOOOO~!"_ Thinking that this would somehow help. It does not.

There is a lull in the waves of shades popping out and my comrades have taken a moment to gape at me like I am constipated and trying to relieve myself in front of them. Though granted, the face I was making may have made me think the same if the roles were reversed. I would have found the situation funny if I wasn't worried about creatures pounding me into the dirt.

The rift at this point has vomited more demons than I would care to admit before I call it a lost cause and hold out my hand, palm up, to Solas. He pauses in his spells without question and forces the anchor back to the rift. I have no doubt he would have done it regardless of my prompting if I had kept at it for much longer.

Thousands of very pissed off ants and the grab of the anchor are instantly felt. I try to focus my senses on the experience, hoping to find the missing piece. _I need to be able to do this, there must be something I overlooked. No way it can be that difficult if Inquisitors who know nothing can suddenly close rifts like a pro._

An audible crack closely followed by the bursting of fade green signal a successful sealing. Job done, Solas instantly releases my wrist with a bow of his head.

Tone deadpan, "we are all going to die," Varric states.

"It...it is entirely possible." Cassandra agrees.

With a chuckle Varric gestures us to proceed inside the camp, "Let's go, Glow Bait. Don't worry, I'm sure you will get the hang of it."

Guards who we had saved minutes before quickly hurry to open the gates for our passing. The 'camp' is little more than a secured bridge in which they stored supplies without having to make the long trek to Haven. Ahead I spot Leliana arguing with Roderick over how best to handle to the Breach.

The chancellor had pissed the fuck out of me as a character and I had wished fervently for a punch option in his douche bag face. As we came near the table I contemplated how I would be able to stay civil when I had to listen to his rants without the buffer of a language barrier. I can tell Roderick is directing his particular flavor of annoying at me before Cassandra steps in to steer the conversation to the Breach I assume. She does not turn to get my opinion and instead debates on how to get us to the temple while Leliana suggests the mountain pass.

Not being able to express my choice of which route to take, I listen and try to infer what they may be saying based on my game-play experience. As I absorb what I can and file it away for later to test, I see a map showing the two means of reaching the temple. Excitedly I point to what I'm sure is the most straightforward way to the temple, the charge led by the soldiers. With the terrible luck I was having, I figured it would be best to get this over with as fast as possible.

Cassandra and Leliana both exchange surprised looks and after an unspoken agreement they both give me a nod of affirmative.

They come together to finalize the strategy and while I look on I feel the tell-tale sign of an impending flair from the Breach. The anchor's heartbeat is getting stronger and I tense as I ready myself, not at all happy to experience what being poked with a hot iron feels like again.

A rumble comes from the Breach, not quite like previously when it seemed to explode. Green blossoms and pain begins to radiate from my palm. Gritting my teeth and holding my wrist I try to prepare for worse. Just as it seems it is going to rip a cry from my lips, the anchor subsides leaving only a softly buzzing sensation.

Shocked, I slowly relax and wonder about my sudden good fortune when I see Solas step back out of my periphery. _Ah. That explains it._ I stop myself from turning back to give him a grateful smile and 'thank you'.

Recovered, Cassandra signals for us to follow her and move out.

I did not wonder about our course of action when we left the cobbled road to trudge up small trails; no, it was when we were met with a sheer rock face and ladders as our only means up.

A massive eye twitch begins as I study the ladders. _You have got to be fucking kidding me....The mountain path? The goddamn mountain path?!_ With a deep breath in and a closing of my eyes I calm myself and try to control the overwhelming urge to hit something. _Will. Not. Kick. Ladders...._

Perhaps observing my hesitation and believing it was due to heights, which was not completely wrong, Varric gives my elbow a gentle reassuring squeeze before stepping to the rickety death traps.

The climb up was not at all pleasant. Strong wind constantly keep me with a death grip on the steps for fear of being snatched off and falling a terrifyingly long way down. More than once I pause in my ascension and have to will my body to push on. On the last landing prior to the opening of the mine above us, I am forced to wait for Varric to get his footing before following Cassandra the rest of the way. Unconsciously I move closer to the most solid thing to keep me from tumbling down. In normal circumstances I would have been embarrassed and a little sorry for Solas having me crowd him but at the moment I did not care.

If he was bothered by the close proximity or having the weird Mogwai come to him for safety, he did not show it. Like a trooper he stoically waited for Varric to get a distance up and for me to take my place on the ladder.

I'm not going to lie, the second I scrambled to the top I stuck to the stone wall like glue, not giving a rat's ass how I looked.

_Give me demons and fade fart bombs any day. Vertical drop ending in splatter, no. At least I can do something about the demons._

Having the feel of stone beneath me instead of wood did a lot to lessen the shaking in my legs along with my nerves. I stand with the group as we have gathered in the mouth of the mine. Varric points to a shade at the end of the corridor and there is a faint glow peeking around a pillar indicating most likely a wraith waiting to ambush victims.

With a silence that is astounding, considering the full armor, Cassandra closes the distance enough to the shade to land a quick slash across its back. As if on cue the rest of us attack as one against the wraith, keeping it from shooting Cassandra from behind.

When the demons disperse back to the fade, I am amazed to see no others. _Usually we are ass deep in demons. Right on._

Ahead of us though we can see that a thick mist has formed from the ice, making visibility none existent. Having no other halls to follow, cautiously we step into the fog.

It is worse than I had originally expected. Even with only scant feet between us, I can barely make out Cassandra and Varric in front of me. A shuffle to my right draws my attention and I ready myself to dodge an attack.

A rat scurries away and I let out the breathe I did not realize I was holding. Facing forward again I see that I am alone. I hurry to see if I can catch up but the only thing that greets me is more mist. Before my brain has a chance to go _'oh shit',_ Solas who had been trailing behind me comes to my side.

The tension rapidly leaves me as we walk together to find the rest of our team and I try not to delve deeper in to why my brain thinks Solas equals safety.

They are not far and wait for us where the fog seems to dissipate completely in a room overlooking the mine shafts below. Unspoken we move as a tighter group before approaching the new wall of mist. Stairs are a surprise as we pick our way through the dank halls. I stumble as the first step makes contact with my boot. It's only my flailing arms catching on Solas that prevents me from doing an unladylike wipe-out.

 _"My bad,_ Solas, _sorry."_ I give an apologetic half smile to help my point across, though I refuse to admit that a small part of me may have enjoyed holding him.

He holds my arms long enough to help steady me before giving a nod, "you're welcome."

The demons at the top of the stairs proved our 'sticking close together' as being a good plan. There were more demons this time to deal with but at least the fog was thin enough here due to the way outside being wide open so we could see what was going on.

Taunting the shades, Cassandra charges the demons, blocking one while attacking the other. The wraiths seem to be unaffected by the challenge and instead decide to throw their fade goop at the 'get looked at wrong and will die' team member.

It was only due to the barrier that engulfs me at the last second that stopped me from getting double face full's. Loath as I am to abandon the warmth and safety of the barrier, I know it won't last long and the wraiths would pitch more fun my way. I run to slide behind a pillar to play peek-a-boo with demons, effectively drawing and keeping their attention while the rest of the group throws pop shots at them.

More than a little impressed that I had made it this far and haven't been completely useless yet, I encompass all of my team with a lopsided grin when the last of the demons fall.

Fist pumping the air, _"ALL RIGHT!"_ I exclaim jubilantly. Cassandra being within reach and having done it with her before, I put out my fist for her to bump. At first she doesn't appear to realize what I'm doing. Then I see the light bulb go off. Most likely just to humor me, she actually returns the gesture.

_Eh, small victories I say._


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of death and Varric's disheartened sigh greet me as I make my way out into the cold mountain air.

"It seems we found the scouts." Varric softly utters.

Unconvinced, Cassandra scans the area, searching for survivors. "This...this can't be all of them."

"Let's hope you're right. If there are others maybe they will be ahead."

"Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon no one is safe. A few missing scouts will be the least of our worries." Solas interjects.

Varric half turns to Solas and raises a brow, "and that's what I'm leaving to Glow Bait. Must you always be so fatalistic, Chuckles? It's bad for your health."

Whatever Solas might have replied was cut off when the wind carries a shout from the path ahead. Cassandra wastes no time and takes off to investigate the source.

"That answers the question of the scouts." Unholstering Bianca, Varric trots forward trying to keep up with Cassandra's longer strides.

The eerie glow of green fills the space of an open stone landing. From the placement on the path along with the Andrastian statues surrounding it, it's clear that this is most likely a site for pilgrims. Four scouts fight back to back in a loose circle to keep from being flanked by shades. By their stumbling steps and sluggish swings, it's clear that they are exhausted. Even with the clipped pace it is apparent a miracle is need to make it in time.

Not halting to take aim, bolts and magic zip past to take attention off the scouts. A greater shade ignores the heavy bolts lodging into shoulder blades and continues its assault on what appears to be the lead scout. A backhand sweep sends the scout's blade skidding across the stone, leaving her abdomen exposed. With a flick of a great claw she falls to her knees, blood seeping between her fingers. It is only due to Cassandra hurling all her body weight behind her shield to push the shade back that saves the scout from having her head torn from her body.

The remaining scouts quickly grab their leader to drag to safety and further from the rift as the demons focus on us. I stop just shy of the glow caused by the rift, away from the fight in order to not draw attention to myself.

Thrusting the anchor at the rift, I piece together what I could from previous sealing's, trusting that I finally got this down. _"Glowing hand of doom, GO~!"_

A sputter of green, then nothing accompanies my posturing. Eye twitching, lips thinning as I press them together, and expression twisting into 'you've got to be fucking kidding me', I wave my hand closer to the rift.

_Seriously, what the shit am I missing?! I'm about to go full crazy face in a minute._

Not wanting to force everyone to fight more than they have to, I turn to search for Solas. He's farther back with Varric waiting for the next wave of demons to be sucked through the rift. Our eyes meet, before I can move to go to him, a whirling pool materializes in front of me. A screech pierces the air, followed by another off to the side as a long bony arm clutches at the ground. Another arm surfaces as the demon heaves its lanky body out of the pool.

I back peddle as fast as I can to put distance between me and it, not caring about where the other Terror demon could be. My short legs aren't fast enough to completely get out of its reach and I try to block some of the blow with my staff as the Terror whips its tail in a sideswipe.

An _oof_ escapes as air is knocked from my body and I am sent flying over stone. My body bounces and rolls to a stop some feet from where I was originally standing. It takes me a second to force my body up, adrenaline and fear help pushing me to move. I don't get farther than a crouch before the terror demon is materializing in front of me, readying to finish me off.

A feeling of warmth and blue light envelop me, making the arm coming down bounce back. Not sparing any time, I throw my body as far away from the demon as I can, uncaring of the jarring pain it causes. Cassandra appears out of thin air it seems and places herself in the Terror's path. Solas runs to my side and drags me to my feet, and I take the initiative and grab his hand while at the same time pointing the anchor at the rift.

Maybe it was the hypersensitivity from the adrenaline, or maybe it was the almost being promptly pounded into the stone, but it finally clicked why I was having trouble with the bloody anchor.

With an unamused look, I think to myself, _wow, really? That's why I've been flailing around looking like an asshat? Guess that will teach me not to take anything here at face value. 'Oh, I found a walnut? Nope, that's nug poo'._

A deafening snap, then a shower of magical fade goop signals the rift closing. Having the gate sealed, the terror demon losses its foothold and is forced back into the fade.

Breathing heavily, I nod to each in turn, _"Thank you,_ Cassandra _,_ Solas _."_

Seeming to understand, twin 'don't mention it' head tilts were given as acknowledgement.

"I helped too, you know." Varric grumbles. I smile in return, guessing he wanted thanks too.

With the help of the other scouts, the leader limps forward and addresses our group. "Thank the Maker you arrived when you did, Lady Cassandra. We wouldn't have lasted much longer, me most of all."

"You can thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. If she hadn't pointed the way, we would not be here."

"The prisoner?" Confusion is evident as she scans the team to rest on me.

After the gaze stays with me, I figure that's my cue to say something but since it would be lost anyway, I settle for my trademark goofy grin and a thumbs up.

Cassandra's lips twitch, trying to hide her smirk before addressing the scout once again. "The way into the valley is clear for now. I suggest you make the most of it."

"At once," giving a 'move out', the lieutenant and the rest file back the way we came.

Leaning on his staff Solas' eyes fix on the way ahead. "The path seems to be clear of demons as well."

Stepping back onto the road Cassandra follows Solas' gaze. "Then we should hurry before that changes."

Adrenaline gone, the pain I had been able to ignore was steadily making it harder to keep walking. Breathes shallow, I hold my side and focus on putting one foot in front of the other. I haven't gone far when I feel a cool tingle run through my body, finding bruised skin and sore muscles. The cool touch turns to a slight stinging heat in my side before gradually fading. I sigh in relief, giving Solas a grateful smile.

Now that the spell had a chance to do its job, a disquieting thought that I had tried to disregard cropped up again, and this time I could not push it aside. _With each rift I have felt tired. I thought it was just me not having exercised in a few months but it's not the kind of exhaustion that comes with sore muscles. This is heavier than that._ Shaking my head, _I don't know what it means but it's probably not good._

Pulled from my thoughts from the sound of boots hitting wood, I look up and stop dead in my tracks.

 _"Nuh uh. NOPE."_ Making a T with my hands, _"Time out."_

Pausing at the edge of the platform Cassandra raises a brow in question before coming to some kind of conclusion. "Don't worry, the ladder looks sturdy enough. I will go down first to make sure it holds."

Varric chuckles. "Not what I think she is worried about, Seeker." With a _humph_ Cassandra descends with Varric disappearing over the side soon after.

Inching my way to the edge, I crouch down and walk my hands the rest of the way to look down. _"Ah man...."_ I see the both of them have already made it down the first ladder and were already getting ready to climb down the rest of the way. Having no other choice but to follow, I throw my hands up, _"Fuck it! If I fall and go splat hopefully revival is an actual spell or I go home. Better cross your fingers I don't come back wrong."_

Slowly I edge my way on to the ladder and begin a shaky climb down. It seems to take forever before I reach the bottom and both Varric and Cassandra look highly amused.

With everyone on solid ground and the ruins of the temple before us, Cassandra sets off at a brisk pace.

We are brought up short when giant stone pillars with green veins running upwards block the road, forcing us to find a way around. Climbing over rubble and collapsed walls, we find a break in the pillars. Charred bodies and ashes litter the area as we pass, bile rises in my throat at the overwhelming smell and I breathe through my mouth in the hopes I don't embarrass myself further by vomiting. Even this does not help as the ash seems to cling and coat my mouth with every breath.

Finally what looks like a hallway leading to the Breach comes into view. Before we even reach it, sounds that I can only assume is the Breach can be heard, rocks shifting and clanking together along with almost a whooshing noise.

The Breach is bigger than I was expecting, I mean I knew it was huge but faced with it personally was a different matter. Craning my neck I look up at the Breach disappearing into the sky, past the clouds. I did not imagine that the Breach would have a feeling of hunger like the rifts. I figured that I would not feel that until I used the anchor.

 _If this was how it felt now...._ This new revelation did not make me eager to know what will happen when I do try to seal the Breach.

Cassandra and Varric had been exchanging words while I studied the Breach but stopped when a relieved Leliana came running up. After setting up a plan, Cassandra turns back to stand before me. She tries her best to gesture to the Breach and then me, to convey that I need to attempt to close it.

With a deep breath in to steady my pounding heart, I give her a determined expression and take the lead down to the rift.

We haven't made it very far before a voice fills the air.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice...."

Surprise and disbelief hold me immobile until only the sounds of the Breach break the silence.

 _That...That was not what I was expecting._ I thought that since I had somehow taken on the mantle of the Inquisitor that everything that came before would just simply not exist. It seems I was dead wrong. You would think by now I would not be surprised.

Prepared now, I continue forward, more than a little anxious now about how close this would be to what happens in the game. For some reason it worried me to find out how much I had changed. If I was going to do this thing, then I wanted to do it as myself, on my own merits as silly as that sounds.

"What are we hearing?"

"If I had to guess, the person who created the Breach."

I pay no attention to my companions or the red lyrium as we pass, though I do keep a wide berth from it since I had no idea what kind of reach it had, and I was certainly not going to chance getting blighted considering my luck so far.

"...hold the sacrifice still..."

"Someone help me!"

Getting slightly creeped out, I move the rest of the way down to drop directly in front of the rift.

My left hand lights up like Christmas and another cry for help plays out. "Someone help me!"

"...what's going on here?"

_Oh shit...That is definitely my voice, but I certainly don't know Thedas Common..._

I jump when I hear Cassandra behind me. "That is your voice. Divine Justina was calling out to you. But..."

The rest of her speech was cut off as suddenly a vision fills the area. I keep my eyes on the scene playing out before me, pulse racing as I wait to see what has become of me. A short petite redhead stands before Corypheas. The midnight blue vallaslin of Sylaise does nothing to take away from the whiskey brown of her eyes which are oh so familiar.

Releasing the air that I wasn't aware I was holding, an intense feeling of relief washes over me.

_I'm me. Other than the pointy ears, I'm me._

All too soon the image ends and a blinding green light hits us. Spots fill my vision and I blink to try to clear it.

With an accusatory tone and a dark look, Cassandra comes to stand in front of me. There is nothing I can do to defend myself or explain what actually happened. It isn't until Solas speaks that she turns from me and again focuses on the problem that is the Breach.

Signaling for everyone to get into formation and ready themselves, Cassandra looks to me and gives the go ahead.

Sure that I had figured out how the anchor works, I steel myself for what was to come.

Throwing the anchor forward, I used my senses to feel the air around me, particularly around the rift. What I had originally assumed as just normal air currents for Thedas was actually magic, even more so around rifts. Because it saturated the atmosphere I had not noticed that it wasn't normal, and if this is how it felt after the veil I could not imagine what it would feel like without it. Though it could just seem thick due to me being used to a mundane world.

Grabbing the 'stands' around and inside the rift, I seize them together and rip them apart, opening the rift.

 _"HAHA! YEAH, BITCH!"_ My excitement is short lived however as a Pride demon explodes out of the newly opened rift. _"AH FUCK!"_

I move to put as much distance as I can from it while soldiers and the others of my team let loose, not at all ready to face something like that.

When it seems as though the demon is fully occupied, I turn my attention to the rift, knowing this will never end if I don't seal it. I pull as many 'strands' as I can and work to piecing them together, almost like a puzzle and then stuffing it in a hole.

I am not ready for the vicious tug of the anchor as I do this. It is a hundred times worse than the rifts and I am not at all certain if it is because the Breach is so large or because I had Solas to help ground me. The feeling of being sucked in stops me from closing the rift completely and heavy fatigue and dizziness assault me when I stop.

Swaying a little, I blink hard and firmly plant my feet to stay upright. Intense static covering the area and goose bumps on my skin bring my attention to the Pride demon. The stopping partway through had disrupted the rift and apparently pissed it off. It had tried to send a ball of energy in my direction only to have its aim thrown off by magic and bolts hitting it's arm. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I double time to hide behind the broken pillar the rift sat on.

Crouching down to completely block my body, I focus again on the rift. This time a little more prepared for it. It was a battle of wills it seemed, the rift wanting to take me with it, and me trying to focus on staying 'here'. The more I tried to ground myself, the more tired I became. I could hear the sounds of battle and the demon getting closer, trying to get around Cassandra and the soldiers to get to me. My vision started to blacken around the edges, leaving only the rift as the only source of color. Still I kept going, grinding my teeth in an effort to hold on.

_If I don't do this now, there may not be another chance. Just a little more, hold on only a little more._

When even the rift started to darken, I knew I did not have much time. With a yell I pulled as hard as I could using everything I had to force the rift closed.

A thunderous snap and powerful explosion of energy that sent me sailing over the stone to skid to a halt was the only indication that I had succeeded. My vision was completely black by now and my eyes were so very tired. Unable to hold them open or move at all, I began to let the exhaustion overtake me. Before completely succumbing I heard my 'name' and felt hands on my body, lifting me.

As I let the dark take me, one last coherent thought ran through my mind.

_Ah, with this I become the Herald, huh? Man....Thedas is screwed...._


End file.
